The Light of the Commonwealth
by targaryenemperor
Summary: Twelve years have passed since the events of Fallout 4. Nate, now a former Minuteman and currently the partner of Nick at the Agency, has found happiness. A wife, Sandra, and a kind and brilliant nine years old son, Daniel. What would Nate and his friends do to create a new, better life for the next generation, alongside his old friends? I do not own Fallout and I await reviews :)
1. The Pain of the Past

It is 2299. Twelve years after the Institute was destroyed, the Minutemen were declared the Heroes of the Commonwealth. For a time, they managed to fight the good fight, liberating settlement after settlement, generally improving the life quality of the people. However, this level of action wouldn't last long as Preston Garvey, one of the high ranking members of the organization, died six years ago from acute radiation poisoning in the Glowing Sea. A Deathclaw managed to break some important circuits from his power armor, rendering him helpless against the rads. Even though Nate managed to kill the Deathclaw, it was too late for Preston. Since then, the Minutemen weren't the same. Sure, they still fight, they still help, but they just seem to have lost their guiding light.

Nate was in Goodneighbor, listening to Magnolia as he has done almost every evening in the last years. His life was divided between wandering the wasteland, after leaving the Minutemen and joining Nick's detective agency and spending his time in Diamond City with his new wife, Sandra, and his nine years old son, Daniel. Nate never imagined he would find love again and much less, to have another child. She arrived in Diamond City with a caravan in 2288 and it was love at first sight. Nate adored her, with beautiful auburn hair and sky blue eyes and her cheerful personality. Sandra had a tranquil childhood in a small settlement in Vermont called New Utopia. Sure, a fancy name for a village made of scrap parts but it provided safety and happiness for the woman. She was 20 when she met Nate and, after a few months of dating, she decided to start a life with him. Their union was blessed with the birth of Daniel in 2290, an event that was celebrated across the entire Commonwealth, as he was the son of the one who liberated the wasteland from the fear and pain caused by the Institute. Even his naming was an event in itself as each of Nate's closest friends, Nick Valentine, Piper, John Hancock and Deacon wanted to become the godparent of the newborn babe. They decided to organize a drinking competition to establish who is worthy of such an honor. The contest was won, of course by Nick who, as a Synth, had a natural… let's call it tolerance for alcohol. Piper wanted to name the child Kane, as the fictional newspaper tycoon from a movie in the 1940s. Hancock wanted to name him Putnam, jokingly stating that they will both sign the Constitution of the Commonwealth. Deacon wanted to name him, of course, Deacon. Nick chose Daniel as it was the name of one of his closest friends from his time as a cop before the War. In Goodneighbor, Nate wanted to relax, to lose himself in the music of Magnolia. He looked at her, watching her perform her songs through the evening with the other patrons of the Third Rail, some of them ghouls, some of them former raiders and chem dealers and some of them simply people born into this hellhole called the Commonwealth who wanted a moment for them to forget the fact that their lives are shit.

"And that's all for now! I'm taking a little break, handsome boys and girls! Don't worry, Magnolia will return shortly to share her love with you!"

Magnolia's announcement was met with grunts and sighs from the patrons. The singer got down from the stage and approached Nate.

"So, cowboy, did you like the performance? I believe my voice was a bit off during the last song…"

"Don't worry. You were amazing, as always."

She smiled:

"Flatterer. So, how was the last case? I think I saw Nick here the other day, searching for a kid or something."

"Eh, a fourteen years old boy from Diamond City ran off with a girl. We found them in an abandoned house in Concord. Damn reckless that kid. He was armed only with a knife!"

"Young love in the Commonwealth… Well, I guess no nuclear war will kill those feelings. You call him reckless, I call him courageous. Not anyone would try to brave the road between Diamond City and Concord armed only with a knife. I guess knowing that your love's life depends on you puts steel in your spine. It's quite romantic, you know? Speaking of which, how is your family? I'm so sorry that even though you come here so often, I don't have the time to speak to you as much as I want."

"No problem, Magnolia. Well, Sandra asked me to find her a coffee machine next time I leave the city. She hates that swill they serve at the Taphouse. She says it's Brahmin dung mixed with water and served as coffee. As for Daniel… he is absolutely incredible. He is smart, courageous and kind. But… I don't know, sometimes I think this world will destroy him, eventually. He hates violence and in the Commonwealth, you know too well that violence is the way of living. It's wrong but it is what it is."

"You worry too much, cowboy. He is a sweet, innocent child. This world has too many raiders and murderers. It needs people like him."

"I love him so much… After Nora and Shaun died, I never thought I would find happiness again. He looks exactly like Sandra… his hair, his laughter… just like her. Except for his eyes, they are exactly like mine. It would kill me to see him hurt or worse…"

"Sssh… Enough with the pessimistic thoughts! Nine years nothing happened with him and I'm sure as hell nothing would happen. You just need to be there for him. Daniel needs his father to believe in him."

"Sometimes, I dream that he was replaced with a Synth. That the Institute has taken him and I would never see him again. Or that the Brotherhood of Steel killed him to get their revenge on me for blowing up the Prydwen…"

"Nate, calm down. Cast these thoughts out from your head and enjoy your son for what he is! A kind and compassionate boy, not a Synth or a Brotherhood of Steel target. Don't forget that you destroyed the Institute and the Brotherhood is gone from the Commonwealth. Well, glad I spoke with you… I should return to the stage! Crowd is getting restless. Don't forget my advice: be there for your family and don't think that your son is some kind of liability or weakness. Daniel is strong, so are you. Goodbye, handsome."

"Thanks, Magnolia! Break a leg!"

Nate just finished his drink when a tall Synth, wearing a trench coat and a hat entered the Third Rail.

"So, did you get your music fix?"

"Hello, Nick. As always!"

"Glad to hear it! So, our next case is in Lexington. A missing woman, early 30s. Husband says she acted strangely in the last couple of days, became colder and aloof. My gut instinct: she ran off with some beau."

"Or she was kidnapped by raiders or killed by Super Mutants or eviscerated by a Deathclaw or maimed by a rabid Radstag or…"

"I heard enough. Sure, it can be what you're saying but that's why we're detectives, to find out the truth."

"Hey, Nick… what if we start the search in the morning? I want to return to Diamond City this evening. I haven't seen my family in days."

"Of course. Wouldn't mind the break myself. Shall we be off?"

"Yeah."


	2. The Blunt Sword and the Shining Light

Even during the night, Diamond City remained as bustling as ever. While the human population of the city sleep, their synthetic and Ghoulish counterparts wander the streets. Nobody knows what they are doing. Some of them are looking upwards, towards the sky and the stars above them. Others sing. Others are just walking, aimlessly, within the Jewel of the Commonwealth. After the destruction of the Institute, many of the Synths that escaped their creators were accepted by the new mayor of the city, an elderly but amiable gentleman named Adrien Hicks. The populace's fear towards the Synths also decreased due to the destruction of the Institute as they considered that the Synths who defected were "the good guys". Also, the Ghouls were allowed to live in the city again as citizens with full rights.

Another one of Hicks' decisions as a mayor was the creation of a council, formed by one human, one Ghoul and one Synth that had the ability to veto any of the mayor's decisions provided that there was unanimity. The representative of the humans was Piper who, as a journalist, knew about all the problems that plagued the humans of Diamond City and was more than happy to receive a position of power after years of "exile" under Mayor McDonough. The Ghoul council member was none other than John Hancock. His position as mayor of Goodneighbor provided him with a lot of experience which he used to better solve the problems of Ghouls in Diamond City. This appointment also had the purpose of creating a closer relationship between the two settlements. The Synth representative was Nick Valentine, as he was the most influential of his kind in the city and who also provides a much needed voice of reason within the upper echelons of Diamond City. Since the time of the council's inception in 2294, Mayor Hicks' decisions were vetoed only once, in 2296, when he wanted to exile Sheng Kawolski from the city after he brutally attacked a man who tried to steal water from him. While Adrien Hicks wanted to exile the young man as a lesson for others, Nick convinced the other two councilors that Sheng should receive a second chance. Thus, Hicks' decision was vetoed and Sheng remained in the city.

Nate walked towards his house, where his wife and son awaited him. He saluted several inhabitants on the way and, after reaching his home, entered slowly, thinking that he may wake up Daniel. When he was in the house, he felt a small body cheerfully hugging him.

"Daddy, it's you! I knew Jamie was a liar! He told me that you ran away with another woman and you left me and Mommy forever! But I never doubted you! Not for one second! I always felt that you will return!"

Jamie was one of Daniel's older friends who enjoyed teasing him, but Daniel never listened to him. He loved and trusted his father with all his heart and knew very well that his work at the Agency was extremely demanding and important.

"Well, tell Jamie that if I catch him, I'll…"

"Ahem…"

Nate was interrupted in the middle of his threat by his beautiful wife, Sandra.

"Mommy, Mommy, Daddy is back home!"

"I know, sweetie. I saw him from the stands when he entered the city. I didn't tell you because I wanted to be a surprise."

"It's an amazing surprise. Tell me, Daddy, will you stay long? Please, say yes! I want so much to show you my drawings and my school stuff and that cool baseball bat Uncle John gave me!"

"What baseball bat, Danny?"

"Stay here! I'll go get it!"

Daniel went upstairs to search for his baseball bat.

"Honey, do you have any idea what Hancock gave Daniel?"

"I remember he came last Monday from Goodneighbor to attend a council meeting and he gave Danny something giftwrapped. I suppose it is the bat."

"Well, only one way to find out! God, he has so much energy!"

"He misses you, Nate."

"I know... Tell me, did you miss me too?"

Sandra smiled and planted a hot kiss on Nate's lips.

"What do you think? Did I miss you?"

"Wow…"

Their tender moment was interrupted by Daniel who arrived with his baseball bat.

"See, Daddy? It's one of a kind in Diamond City. This one is pink and vibrates!"

If it was possible, Nate's eyes would have exploded seeing the "bat". It was something from before the War… something used to give pleasure in… certain situations.

"Uh… Danny, this is not a baseball bat. This is… something else!"

"What, Daddy?"

"It's a… well… a blunt sword!"

"A sword?"

"Yeah, and if you play with it, you can hurt someone!"

"Ugh… Why would Uncle John give me a sword? I hate swords, and guns and war and…"

"I'm sure John gave you this sword to destroy it. He knows how much you hate violence and wanted you to have the honor of disposing of such a dangerous weapon!"

"Really? Wow! I'm a defender of justice and peace, just like Daddy!"

Nate and Sandra laughed, watching their son trying to break the "sword" using a hammer.

"Danny, go to your room and destroy the sword there. But be careful not to hurt yourself!"

"Don't worry, Mommy! I'm always careful. Daddy, will you come upstairs to tell me a story?"

"Of course, son. I'll be there soon!"

"Yippee! I can't wait! But please, don't tell me that one with the little Red Caravan Girl and the Big Bad Deathclaw. It gave me nightmares!"

"Don't worry, son!"

"Bye!"

"Good night, sweetie!"

After Daniel went upstairs, the only sounds heard in the house was the way the boy bashed the "sword" with his hammer. Downstairs, Nate held Sandra in his arms, desperately wanting to kiss her, to love her. He knew that it was impossible as Daniel waited for a bedtime story and if he would be late, the boy would descend and would catch them in the act. Then, the discussion would be a lot more embarrassing than a "blunt sword".

"He is so innocent… A blunt sword! How could John give that thing to him?"

"He is like this… Living in Goodneighbor does that to you. He means well, Sandra, don't worry too much! I will talk to him when I will go back there."

"Thank you! So… do you need to go again?"

"Yes, a woman disappeared in Lexington. Me and Nick will depart in the morning. He is preparing the equipment as we speak, at the Agency."

"Tell him I said hi. He's a good man."

"The best. Well… I must be going… Story time!"

"Of course, Daddy!"

Nate smiled and kissed his wife again. After that, he went upstairs. Daniel managed to destroy the "blunt sword" and he proudly showed the pieces to his father. The boy was dressed in blue pajamas with anchor models on it that looked extremely new. They were bought from Far Harbor when Nate and Nick visited the place a couple of months ago.

"So… what story should I tell to my little hero?"

"Umm… Tell me about you know… before the War?"

Nate's face suddenly darkened. Memories started to return to him, repressed memories of a time long passed.

"Sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to make you angry!"

"You didn't make me angry, son. You could never make me angry. Of course I would tell you. What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about my brother. You promised to tell me!"

"Oh… Well… Before the bombs were dropped, I was married to Nora, as I told you a while ago. We were very happy and after our son, Shaun, was born, we were even happier. Shaun was only a baby, not even a year old when the planet was destroyed. We took refuge into one of those vaults, the Vault 111, thinking that everything was going to be fine. Shaun was in Nora's arms when we were put into those… pods… I only felt the cold and then… nothing. I was frozen!"

"How did you feel, Daddy?"

"I only recall the darkness, like a dreamless sleep. The next time I woke up… Nora was dead and Shaun disappeared. Then I fell asleep again and I woke up almost 60 years later."

"Wow… 60 years…"

"Then, the only purpose of my life was to find Shaun… I wasn't even sure about what I am going to find. And then, I found him… the Director of the Institute. But that's a story for another day. You must sleep now. Tomorrow, you go to school."

"Fine… Thank you for the story, Daddy, and I am sorry for what has happened to you. Let me tell you something: I love you! I will never leave you, so you wouldn't need to find me! I promise you!"

Nate kissed his son and left his room, while Daniel slowly succumbed to sleep. After saying goodbye to his wife, Nate left for the Agency only to find out that Nick was approaching him.

"Hey, I wanted to say hi to Daniel and Sandra, but I guess they are asleep now."

"Yeah… Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time after we return from the mission."

"I hope so. Why didn't you remain home for the night?"

"I need to prepare too for tomorrow. I couldn't use the workbench there, as it would have woken up Daniel."

"I understand. Care for a walk?"

"Sure."

Nick and Nate climbed the stands to their upmost level. The view of the entire stadium was breathtaking.

"Daniel told me that he will never leave me. He even promised me… But this wasteland, this hell… I can't shake this feeling that my life will be ruined again! It's like a curse… Every person I've ever got close to died."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I'm not dead, well… I'm not alive as you would define the notion of being alive, but you understand what I'm talking about. Hancock is alive, well, sort of. And Piper is alive too. Magnolia. Deacon, Desdemona. So why the dreadful thoughts?"

"And what about Preston? Or Mama Murphy? Or the Longs?"

"Preston's death couldn't be avoided. He was irradiated. As for Mama Murphy, well… she was a chemhead. She overdosed. And the Longs… well… they died together, peacefully!"

"I don't think shooting yourself in the head with a laser pistol counts as peaceful death, Nick."

"Nate, the Longs' depression broke them. They had nothing to fight for, not even the Minutemen were enough for them to convince them to live. They lost their son and their lives but your son is still alive and you still have your life. Look to the sky and tell me what you see!"

"It's that a trick question?"

"Just do it!"

"Well… I see stars!"

"Good. I always loved astronomy… remnants of the original Nick I suppose. Do you know that even if a star is long extinguished, its light can still be seen thousands of years later on Earth?"

"Your point?"

"My point is that the people we love will always remain with us, their light will still be with us, even after death. You will always remember your son, your wife Nora, Preston and the others, but also remember that we fight for the good of the Commonwealth! Such tragedies should never take place again. Your son Daniel… his light still burns, brighter than the sun and it would only get brighter! I know it sounds strange that a Synth talks about it, but I will gladly give this thing I call life to maintain his light. Never think about Daniel's potential death again, Nate. Think only about his life and what he will do if we protect him. He may change the Commonwealth, hell, he may change this entire wasteland. Not only him, but all the other children born in this relative peace and prosperity we have in Diamond City! It's time for the Commonwealth to shine again, just like before the War. Maybe even better."

Nate thought for a moment about what Valentine said.

"You're right, Nick. I woke up into this world, a fucked up version of everything I knew before the war and I survived until now. But survival isn't everything. We must build a world for our children, not just for us."

"Exactly!"

"So… would you help me and Daniel build that world?"

Nick smiled:

"Well… I don't think I have something better to do… In fact, I think this is the only thing that is worth doing!"

"Thank you, my friend. So… let's get ready! We will depart for Lexington in the morning!"


	3. Hopeless Mother

Nick shot the feral Ghoul that tried to attack him with his claws. His laser pistol cut right through his head. Another one was quickly dispatched by Nate with his hook. Nate's hook, _The Bloodletter_ , was a memento from his first trip to Far Harbor twelve years earlier, when he helped Cassie Dalton exact revenge upon the ones who destroyed her family. After Cassie died in 2296, Nate renamed the hook _The Dalton_ , to ensure that the family name will not die with the last of its bearers. After modifying it to increase its lethal potential, _The Dalton_ became a signature weapon for Nate. With the last Ghoul dead, the detectives proceeded to the ruins of an art gallery.

"According to our evidence, this is the place! Diane Lopez is here."

"Tread carefully, Nate. We don't want to attract any of those Ghouls."

The building was dilapidated, but its works of art were surprisingly intact, but strange. One painting, in particular, was very disturbing, with a bloody baby in the arms of a woman wielding a knife and underneath the picture the words _There is no hope_ were written into something red, which both Nate and Valentine hoped it was not blood. Further into the gallery, another painting was there, freshly created as it didn't even have time to dry. It was a city, with a blue sky above it and not even a bit damaged.

"Wow… it is even prettier that I remember!"

"How so?"

"This is Miami. Or at least, how it looked before the war."

"Impressive. I think Diane is our artist. Those paintings are still fresh. She is very talented…"

"WAS… very talented…"

"Come again?"

Nick approached Nate and realized what happened. Diane sat on a couch, with a bullet wound in her head and her face pointed towards the city painting. Her pistol was still in her hand and a letter in an envelope nearby.

"Shit… Oh, God!"

"Self-inflicted bullet wound. Suicide. I think this is her farewell note."

"Well, Nick, we owe her to impart her last words to her husband. I think he should be the one who opens the letter."

"It says here: _To be opened by anyone who finds me_ "

"Well, in that case…"

Nate proceeds to open the envelope and read its contents:

 _If you are reading this, then I am no more into this world. I know, you don't care who I am or what I am, but let this story of mine be a lesson for you, dear finder._

 _I was born in Megaton, in the Capital Wasteland, and since my childhood, I only wanted to escape this world we are in, this messed up, God forsaken place we are forced to live in. I found my solace in painting things that I imagine, things I wished they were true. I left Megaton with a caravan… I fell in love to one of its guards, my beloved Juan. I lived ever since in Lexington… Well… lacking a better word for it, let's call it "living" … Or maybe just surviving. I thought it was happiness the things I felt, the emotions that filled my heart. But it was not happiness, but longing… Longing for another world, one in which I won't have fear for the life of my husband whenever he goes outside the house or whenever I take a sip of water. I just want to end it all…_

 _I discovered a few days ago that I was pregnant… I didn't tell him and please, whoever you may be, don't tell him, if you ever meet him. I can't bring a child into this world, to suffer! I am not an egoist. I don't want my son or daughter to become sick with radiation or to be butchered by ghouls or mutants or raiders… In this art gallery, my refuge, my sanctuary, you will find two paintings… my pain and my joy. I used to read in the old books, before the War, about Miami and its beaches under a warm sun… I wanted to die there, or at least, die seeing it. Do what you wish with them. As for me, don't tell my husband how I died. Make up a story, if you have compassion… or if there is any compassion in this world. On my finger is my wedding ring, something he created at a workshop in the Capital Wasteland. Show it to him and he will believe you. Thank you… Diane"_

Nick and Nate were perplexed.

"Nick, when me and Sandra had Daniel, we never thought about being egoists. God, what have we done?"

"Now, now, calm down! They lived here in Lexington where life is as it is. There in Diamond City, he has a pretty normal childhood. Stop beating yourself over this thing. Now, what are we going to do?"

Nate went to the paintings and after thinking for a bit, replied to Valentine:

"We are going to tell Mr. Lopez that his wife was… butchered by Feral Ghouls. I know it's an awful thing to say but otherwise, he would want to see the body. As for the paintings, we will give him the Miami one. I will keep the _Hopeless Mother_."

" _Hopeless Mother_? Got a nice ring to it. Why?"

"Because I want to remember every day I am home what I am fighting for: To avoid the scene in the painting to happen to my family and every other family in Diamond City."

"Good. That's a hell of an image to avoid."

"Exactly."

"Now, let's bury Diane and get the hell out of here."

"Yes…"

After the two buried Diane behind the art gallery, Nate decided it would be good if he spoke a few words about the deceased. Nobody deserves to die without anyone to say a kind word about them.

"Diane was… a dreamer. I never knew her personally, but I can see that she was a sensible soul and a great painter. I promise you that no other woman will go through your hell if I can avoid it."

After the detectives returned to the Lopez house, they told her husband the Ghoul story and showed him the ring. Predictably, he started to cry and be angry. However, he calmed down and accepted the situation. His pain was ameliorated when Nate showed him the Miami painting. Now, Juan has something to remember his wife by. He paid the detectives and sent them on their way.

After they exited Lexington, the two heroes wandered what should they do next.

"Now what?"

"I am going home. I need to be home!"

"Absolutely. Come on. Diamond City awaits us!"

"You know, Nick, I sometimes think the worst about this world. But now, I know something: I will never let my wife become a Hopeless Mother."


	4. The Saint of Diamond City

"Children, please, calm down! Please! It's time for History!"

The children in the small classroom were unruly. One of them had a small rubber ball and his classmates wanted to play with it, paying no attention to Mr. Wordsworth. A small, polite gentleman, William Wordsworth was saved from raiders by Hancock a few years back. Finding Goodneighbor to be too over-the-top for him, he moved to Diamond City where he would become a teacher at the newly founded _Diamond City School_. Also, he used a small printing press to create one of the first post-War books in the Commonwealth, a history textbook for children. Daniel cared very much about him, jokingly nicknaming him _Mr. Codsworth_ , not only because of his name but because of his manner of speech, similar to that of their house robot.

A boisterous voice replied to the teacher:

"History is crap!"

"Jason, this manner of speech is completely improper and impolite. I know how you feel about History, but I can't help but notice the fact that even though you hate it, you are pretty good at it, when you concentrate! Now please, should we start the lesson or should I speak to your parents… again?"

"Pfft… Fine!"

Daniel looked towards his classmate and smiled:

"You should be glad. History is cool."

Other students frowned at him:

"Nerd!"

"Teacher's pet!"

Daniel paid no mind to his friends. He knew that he had to study in order to become strong and smart, in order to make Daddy and Mommy happy. He was fascinated by history and his secret wish was to go back in time to stop the bombs, to stop the pain. Daniel knew this thing was impossible but he dreamed about it almost every day.

"Now, children. In today's lesson, we will talk about what happened in Diamond City in 2238… Who can tell me about it?"

Jason laughed:

"Who cares? We weren't even born then!"

Daniel retorted:

"I care! If we know our history, we wouldn't repeat the mistakes of the past! I know, Mr. Wordsworth!"

"Well, share it to the class, Daniel!"

"In 2238, the first caravan with books arrived in Diamond City. The mayor at that time, Bill O'Reilly, bough a pre-War cooking book with 39 caps, the first book transaction in our city."

Jason threw his ball at Daniel.

"39 caps a book? Who would give 39 caps on a book?"

"I would!"

"Because you are a nerd!"

Mr. Wordsworth took Jason's ball from Daniel.

"Now, you will only get this object back when you will learn how to properly behave, mister!"

"Sorry, Mr. Wordsworth. Can I have the ball now, please?"

"No!"

"Fine…"

Daniel received an A for his answers during class. After school, Jason and two of his older friends awaited Nate's son on an alley.

"Well, if it isn't _Da-Nerd-Iel_."

"Please, it's not even funny."

"You tell me I am not funny? Because of you, that dwarf took my ball. Now, give me all your caps so I can buy a new one!"

"I don't have caps on me!"

"Then I will beat you up!"

Before any of the attackers landed a punch on Daniel, a loud gunshot noise was heard behind them. A Ghoul, dressed in an ancient red military uniform, fired his weapon towards the sky.

"Waaaaaagh!"

All three boys left Daniel alone who immediately recognized his savior!

"Uncle John! You shouldn't have fired your gun! I could have talked them into leaving me alone!"

Hancock looked towards the boy and spoke, in his raspy voice:

"Oh, forgive me! Three angry boys, prone to violence, wanting only to beat your pretty face up stopped only by the sheer power of their victim's words… I'd love to see that!"

Daniel frowned:

"Why should you be like this? First that sword you gave me, lying that it was a baseball bat and now this?"

"What sword?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about, meanie! That pink blunt sword!"

"A, the dil.. Ah! Yeah… Sorry about that."

"Fine, I forgive you. You are my uncle after all!"

"Well, sort of…"

John Hancock and Daniel walked together towards the boy's house.

"So, what are you doing in the city, Uncle?"

"Hunting a blasted tweaker who stole from my chem stash. That shit is only for me to enjoy… well, me and those I care about, not some punk whose only aspiration in life is getting fucked up!"

"Language! Mr. Wordsworth says that the F-word and the S-word are improper words that should not be used. And you should not use chems, they do things with you, just like they did to Mama Murphy."

"Well, they can't possibly kill me, can they? And about my language, I can speak however I want. I am a grown-up, not a nine years old little tattletale like you!"

"I'm not a tattletale!"

"Then why did you show the… sword to your mom?"

"I didn't show her, I show Daddy!"

"Nate is in the city?"

"Now he is off with Uncle Nick, on a case! He came home last night and told me a story."

"I see. Well, here you are. Take care not to get into any more trouble, ok?"

"Thanks, Uncle. And promise me something:"

"What?"

"If you find the thief who stole from you, please, don't hurt him!"

"What are you, his fuc… lawyer?"

"No, but I hate violence and I don't want you to do violence. If you hurt him, I will never speak to you, ever again!"

"Fine, fine! I promise I won't hurt him _too bad_!

"No, you will not hurt him at all!"

"Kid, please. If I don't do something about it then any other asshole from Goodneighbor will say that Hancock has gone soft, let's steal more from him. Let's take him out, because his is weak and soft! You see?"

"But you can try to talk to them!"

"Just like you've talked to those boys? They are not your nine years old friends! These guys are junkheads killers who will only respect you if you show them that you have bigger balls then them!"

"Actually, only Jason is nine. The others are twelve."

"Whatever. Did you get what I was saying?"

"Yes, I understand, but please, promise me you will not hurt the thief. Please, Uncle!"

Daniel's black eyes filled with tears. Hancock couldn't resist seeing him like this.

"Fine, kid. I promise you I won't hurt the fucker who stole from me!"

"Language, Uncle!"

"Fine… Now, go inside. You are late."

"You're not coming?"

"I have to find that… guy. Jesus, child, it was fun to run with Nate back in the day. To think that his son is now the Saint of Diamond City… Now, off you go!"

"I am not a saint, Uncle. Bye!"

A couple of hours later, a young man was tied up to a tree outside Diamond City.

"So, is your dick so big, Dick, to steal from me? Answer me, Dick!"

"Pppp..please, Mr. Hancock, I just… I needed that shit, man! You know how it is… when you're detoxing and the only thing that will ease your pain is one shot… please, Mr. Hancock, sir!"

Hancock took out a knife.

"You didn't answer my question. Is your dick so big that you view yourself as superior to me, your Mayor? Maybe I should answer my question right now!"

"Please, Mr. Hancock, no!"

John Hancock approached his victim and instead of cutting… other parts, he cut the rope tying him to the tree.

"Get the fuck away from me! Goodneighbor is off limits to you. If I see you again over there, I will cut off your dick, Dick!"

"Thank you, Mr. Hancock, sir!"

"Don't thank me, you slimy shit. Thank the Saint of Diamond City!"

Dick didn't even want to know who this saint was but whoever he may be, he was on his side that moment. After the thief left, Hancock pondered for a few moments on his decision.

"To think I let him escape unharmed… Daniel… Maybe you'll be the one who will change us?"


	5. Corvega

After a day full of surprises, both pleasant and unpleasant, Daniel went to bed. It was 8 o'clock but he was very tired as he played all day with Nate. Even though Nate is tired too, he decided that he should spend his time with his wife. Sandra was very happy seeing her husband home and even more so, making love to her. It was so relieving feeling him there, knowing he is alive, that he is safe in Diamond City. After their passionate moments, he left the bed and turned on the radio.

"Jesus, honey… I spend so little time with you and when I finally have you all for me, believe me, I don't need to hear Travis."

"Shhh, it's important!"

"Okay… I suppose I will resist for another thirty minutes."

"That's my girl!"

 _Good evening… umm… Ladies and gentlemen… It's time for… you know, The Voice… The Voice of the Wasteland with me, you know, Travis! Tonight is a very… very special edition, as we have a… special guest! The Mayor of Diamond City, Mr. Adrian Hicks! Good… evening, yeah… Good evening, Mr. Hicks!_

 _Good evening, Travis. Thank you for having me. Good evening to the fellow citizens of Diamond City and to people of the Commonwealth. I am here tonight to make an announcement that will change the face of the Wasteland forever. In the last three months, the ruling council of our beloved city worked on a very special project, one that will improve dramatically our lives. As you probably know, before the War that almost destroyed humanity, the Corvega assembly plant in Lexington remained largely intact, after the bombs fell. It was the one of the largest vehicle production facility in the old United States and now, it would become again a center of industry and prosperity. A few weeks ago, a joint team formed of Minutemen and Diamond City guardsmen spearheaded by our hero, Nate, managed to wrest the complex from the hands of Raiders and managed to discover certain pre-war manuals and devices that would help build the first post-war car in the Commonwealth! And now, I ask every mechanic, every man or woman who knows how to hold a hammer and every tech specialist in Diamond City and beyond to come to Lexington and help us create the future! Imagine a world where traders from all corners of the Wasteland wouldn't need the slow moving Brahmin to sell their wares. Imagine a world where your fear of being killed by all the dangers of the Commonwealth will disappear! In the distant past, the Industrial Revolution brought change in the world. Let 2299 become the year of the new Industrial Revolution! Those of you who wish to volunteer for this glorious endeavor are free to come to Diamond City and help us change the Commonwealth. When we will have enough manpower to begin the project, we will leave for Lexington and start the work!_

 _Wow… Cars in… the… Commonwealth. That's… That's good! Imagine listening to me and to… Diamond City Radio while you drive your own… umm… Car! That's… incredible!_

 _Indeed it is, Travis. Well, thank you again for having me. Good night, fellow citizens of Diamond City and the Commonwealth! Help us create our dream!_

 _Umm… thank you for being here, Mayor… Hicks! So there it is, ladies and gentlemen! The new… future of the… Commonwealth! To celebrate, let's hear some music! What about the… Uranium Fever by… Elton…BRITT?! Yeah, Britt!_

"Huh… I would have expected Travis will learn who sings what, considering the fact that he plays those songs over and over again for like, what, twenty years?!"

"Nate!"

"What?"

"This is your problem now, that Travis has forgotten who sings the song again? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's a surprise! I wanted to be here when Hicks would have made the announcement. We cleaned up the Corvega factory a few weeks ago and we found out plans, schematics, materials… the Railroad's tech specialist, Tinker Tom, said that the devices found there could be used to build vehicles. We can do it, Sandra!"

"Nate, it's just that… I never thought I would see the day those cars would work."

"In the NCR, I heard that they repaired certain vehicles and they make use of them for transporting personnel and resources within the republic but we plan to build a vehicle from scratch. Those rusty old buckets you see in the Wasteland would never work, even if we clean them up. They run on nuclear energy."

"Wow… And how long do you think it will take to build one?"

"I don't know, hon. It's difficult to say. If we would have, let's say, a hundred or so skilled persons, we would probably finish up in a couple of months. It's just so much work to do! God… it will be harder to restore the facility than it was when we took it from the raiders."

"It was a hard fight?"

"Very hard. They were holed up there, hiding from Ghouls. We had to kill those Ghouls first before giving the raiders a chance to surrender the plant and leave unharmed but the stubborn assholes refused and it turned into a blood bath!"

"Hey, it's alright! Let those feelings go, I am here, with you. You did what you had to do for the good of the Commonwealth. You are a hero!"

"Hmm… Yeah. A hero with blood on his hands…"

"Hey, listen. In this world, you do what you got to do! Change will not come easily. Sometimes, you need to make sacrifices to bring change. You brought that mad picture home to give you the image of a future to avoid. But that factory you seized, it's the image of a future that needs to happen. If you started this action, see it through! For Daniel, for me and for all the others!"

Sandra was right. Nate could always count on her to be kind and compassionate but also to be firm and decisive when she needed to be. But it was different now. He was afraid of things that could happen. It was easier back in the day when he would make enemies with the Brotherhood of Steel and the Institute and defeat them both with reckless abandon. He loved nobody then. Nobody awaited him home to return from one of his crazy missions that more often than not involved killing, maiming and destroying. After his son, Shaun, died, Nate would risk his life in any way possible but now, he has a new son and a new family. During the mission to take the Corvega plant, he fought like Mars, the god of war, in one hand the _Dalton_ , in other hand, a _Shishkebab_. Nate thought then, what would Daniel say if he saw his Daddy turning a man into a red paste with his dual-wielding might? The killing need to stop, and it will stop, if the project will bear fruit. But it's a long way until then. Nate wanted just to sleep, having his wife in his arms, knowing his beloved child is safe. It was still early in the evening, but Nate was exhausted. He quickly has fallen asleep.


	6. Heroes of Wars Long Fought

The giant steel door of Vault 111 opened with a metallic screech that was all too familiar to Nate. The giant fallout shelter, now abandoned, still hosted the body of Nora, his former wife and the mother of his first son, Shaun. Her corpse was still perfectly preserved inside her cryogenic pod who hasn't been opened since she was shot by Kellog. Nate was ashamed that in twelve years since he exited Vault 111, he never had a chance to offer her a proper funeral. Now, he wanted to rectify that.

Nate, Nick, Hancock and Piper entered the Vault, accompanied by four other men from Diamond City. Outside, six other guys awaited them in an improvised Brahmin driven carriage.

"Wow, Blue. I must say, this place is incredible. I know you don't have happy memories with it but the technology is amazing. Thanks for taking me with you, guys!"

"How could we possibly let you out since you've been blabbering about it for days! Now, feast your eyes, Piper!"

"For your information, Hancock, I am a journalist. It's the first time I've had a chance to enter one of these vaults. The people need to know!"

"Piper is right, John. Besides, we are here for Nate! Especially for him!"

"That's right, Nicky."

Hancock grunted and approached Nate, who stood frozen in front of his former wife's pod.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… Just memories. I remember the last time Nora and I went to dinner. Three days before the bombs fell, we went to this expensive restaurant in Boston. All the night I admired how beautiful she was and contemplated how lucky I was to be with someone like her. And then…"

Nick put his left hand on Nate's shoulder:

"It's OK. It's true, you lost a world when the War started but right now, you have another chance at happiness, something not many can say they've obtained."

"That's right, Blue. Chin up. We're here for you!"

"Yeah. Think about Sandra and the kid. You must be strong for him; especially about how soft he is. Did I tell you about how he threatened to never again speak to me if I hurt that shit who stole my things?"

Nate smiled:

"Hey, it seems that if you obeyed him, you really want him to talk to you again."

"Well… yeah, that goes without saying."

Piper laughed:

"Well, well, I knew that underneath your tough talk and manners you are just a big teddy bear!"

Hancock frowned and before he had a chance to say anything, Valentine spoke:

"Now, now, let's calm down. Now, Nate, if we open the cryo pod's door and take Nora outside of the airtight environment, it is possible that she will start to decay extremely quickly. Do you want to tell the boys outside to bring that metal coffin in or do you want us to try to remove the pod in its entirety?"

"Uh… I really do not want her to… just… turn into dust or something, but I reckon it will be a lot harder to take this entire contraption with us."

"That it is."

"So… Let's just open the pod and put her quickly into the coffin we brought."

"Good. Bud, go outside and signal the boys to bring in the coffin!"

"Yes, Mr. Valentine!"

After thinking for a few seconds, Nate spoke to the remaining persons in the Vault:

"Hey, guys, we take Nora out and bury her but… what about the others here? We must bring closure to them too… It's not their fault they were caught in all of this!"

"Well, you're right. We should take them out the pods too and bury them outside."

"How many of them are here?"

Nate went to a nearby console which was still functional and looked in the database.

"Excluding me, Nora and Shaun… 93!"

Piper gasped:

"Blue… That's horrible!"

Hancock was outraged:

"Death isn't punishment enough for those who did something like this to people!"

Nick went to another console and then said:

"Well, I remember from my time in Vault 114 that all these shelters have special rooms in which they incinerate the dead. And the one in Vault 111 is just below us, according to the console. I'll go find more coffins there, or at least body bags. Kenny, Rick, come with me. Ernie, stay here to help Nate when Bud returns with the coffin for Nora!"

"Yes, sir."

After Nick and the others left, Nate and his remaining companions took a little break. Hancock continued to look into the Vault 111 console.

"You know, Nate, these Vaults weren't such a bad idea if they wouldn't run these crazy experiments. I mean, they had the potential to save a lot of people and now the society wouldn't be as messed up as it is!"

"Yes. Think about the people in Vault 88. There are 82 people there and they are pretty happy, well, as happy as you can be in this world. They have clean water, shelter, food and of course, safety. And nobody is experimenting on them. Too bad is 222 years later."

Piper laughed:

"Well, better late than never. You are a great Overseer, far better than that Barstow lady ghoul. Shh, I hear something."

"The Vault elevator. I think it's the guys outside!"

Indeed, Bud and two other men brought in a metallic coffin in order to put Nora in.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Nate, but we had some trouble with some molerats. But we took care of things!"

"Good job!"

After a couple of minutes, Nick and the other two returned upstairs.

"There's a whole lot of body bags downstairs. Enough for all the people in the pods. Come on, let's do this!"

They started to open each pod with each body being inserted into a bag within minutes. In half an hour, all 93 were bagged and Kenny, Rick, Bud and Ernie took them to the elevator. Only Nora was still in a pod, as the metallic coffin was prepared.

"Now, here goes nothing."

Nate pulled the lever from Nora's pod which opened only after a few minutes. The sole survivor of Vault 111 thought that happened because of the fact that he opened the pod 12 years ago when he took her wedding ring. Probably that caused a malfunction with the device. Eventually, the door opened with Nora almost falling from it if not for Nate and Nick's intervention. After putting his wife in the coffin, Nate collapsed on his knees and started to cry. Piper approached him:

"Hey, Blue… it's alright. Do you want us to leave you for a minute?"

"No… I need you here with me. I want you here with me. You are my friends in this new world. Each of you are part of my family now and family needs to stick together. I couldn't bring Sandra here and even though Danny insisted, I couldn't bring him either. He is just 9… I want to spare him the pain, at least for now. Thank you all for being here!"

Hancock shook Nate's hand:

"Well, thank you for having us… This ragtag band of weirdos will always have your back, no matter what!"

"You are not weird."

Valentine laughed:

"A goody two-shoes Synth, a junkie Ghoul and a nosy journalist… If that's not the definition of weird…"

"Don't forget a guy who had his ass frozen for more than 200 years."

All of them laughed. It was good for Nate, this laughter, even though it came in those moments. It made him remember that in this messed up Commonwealth, he had family and friends, people he can count on. He and the others took Nora outside the Vault.

Few hours later, all the other residents' bodies were buried near the entrance to Vault 111. Each of them had their names inscribed on planks that acted as their tombstone. Nate knew the majority of them so on those he knew, he inscribed on the planks the religious symbol of their confession like crosses or stars of David. On the others, he just wrote their names and on all the 93 tombstones he wrote the word _HERO_.

"Now, I hope you found your peace, in death. Guys, let's take Nora to Sanctuary."


	7. Now, You Are Home

Sanctuary was now a community which hosted 120 souls, one of the most important in the western part of the Commonwealth and also one of the safest. The Minutemen guarded the place fiercely and it became their secondary HQ, after, of course, the Castle. The mayor, Stanley Charlton, was a Vault dweller, like Nate, however with a far different life story. He was born in 2250 in Vault 98 underneath Lanta, the name Atlantic City possesses now. The shelter was a control Vault so no weird experiment took place there. As a result, the community thrived and became one of the greatest trading posts on the East Coast, so critical for the stability of the region that even Raiders wouldn't dare attack it. Stanley, an explorer by nature, left Vault 98 at a young age and travelled extensively, reaching so far as the Mojave Wasteland. Due to his experience, he was elected mayor of Sanctuary after he decided to settle there. Stanley was tending to the water purifier when he saw the group bearing Nora arriving from Vault 111. After a few minutes, he approached them:

"So, you did it, Nate?"

"Yes, Stan. We even managed to bury the other residents. All in all, the mission was a success!"

"How do you feel, man?"

"Like shit but far better than before. The thought of her being inside that pod even more than 70 years after her death…"

"I understand. Tell me, do you need any help with the funeral?"

"No, thank you, but I would need help in another matter. Can you send some of your guys to the Vault later? Inside it there is so much technology! We will need it in order to build the car at Corvega."

"Of course. I will go with them, since I grew up in a Vault and I know how they work. Besides, I still have my Pip-Boy so I will manage to bypass any lock inside 111."

"Thanks, Stan. I appreciate!"

"Don't worry. It's for a good cause. The return of transportation in the Commonwealth! Now, rest for a bit. I'm going to find some boys to help me with the Vault thing."

"Bye!"

Nate wanted to rest, even to sleep, but he remembered what Nick said while inside Vault 111, that with every minute that passes, Nora's body decays even more. They needed to do it quickly. Luckily, a grave has been prepared before they entered in the Vault.

After Nora has been put in the ground, Nate decided to speak a bit about her with almost the entire population of Sanctuary listening to him:

"Uh… Well, Nora was awesome. That's the only way I can describe her. She was so full of life and so courageous! Far more courageous than me, even though I was a military man. She was a lawyer… Nora believed in justice, the rule of law and defending the innocent. We've met in 2074. I was at some friends, we were having a party… she came in, all eyes were on her but she only looked at me… We married and we had our son, Shaun. He was just ten months old when the bombs fell. That day I lost my family, my friends and everyone I loved. Only because of a War that destroyed the world. I love you, Nora. Thank you for everything that you've done for me, thank you for your love and for the fact that you've made me the happiest of men! Rest in peace, my darling. Now, you are home!"

Some of the Sanctuary citizens cried while the others clapped. Nick was deeply saddened while Hancock looked like he would start to cry every minute from now, even though, as a Ghoul, it wouldn't be very easy for him to do so, biologically speaking. Piper sobbed too. After the funeral, the guys Nate brought from Diamond City decided to go to the newly founded Freedom Hotel while Nate and his three friends went directly to his old house which have been rebuild. A family lived there but the room that once belonged to Shaun was still Nate's to do with it as he pleased.

"Here we are…"

Piper went directly to the bed, being tired as well as sad. While tired too, Nate couldn't even think about sleep. He needed to think. His other two friends, the Ghoul and the Synth were with him.

"Poor Piper… She needs this rest."

"Absolutely. Let her sleep!"

After a few minutes of silence, Nate pointed towards a half-destroyed drawer near the bed.

"Into that drawer was an angel costume we bought for Shaun for Halloween. It was the last thing I ever bought for my son before the apocalypse. I remember it being so cute, with little wings and a halo…"

John Hancock sighed:

"I never understood why people needed to disguise in all kind of things!"

"Well, it was tradition and it was funny. When I was a kid, I used to disguise myself into a fireman. I never would have thought I will get to live inside a permanent Halloween for the rest of my days… A disturbing, deadly, miserable Halloween."

"Or that you would eat iguana-on-a-stick!"

"Yeah, that too, Nick. I remember Nora's cooking… So delicious! She made such amazing pancakes!"

Hancock looked surprised:

"What's a pancake?"

"Well, it is a dessert prepared in a frying pan, flat and delicious…. Nora's were the best I've ever eaten."

After a small amount of time in which Nate told the others about pancakes and other pre-War foods, Hancock went to sleep. Even though he is a Ghoul, he still needed to recharge his batteries, so to speak. Nick Valentine went outside the house for a walk. Nate decided to accompany him.

"The sky is so beautiful. Daniel loves it. He said once to me that humans should go to other planets, to escape the nuclear wasteland."

"The kid has good ideas, and he is only 9. Imagine what would he do when he will be older and more experienced!"

"If he lives until then…"

"Again with this crap? Everything can kill you, not just raiders and Super Mutants and radiation. You can choke on food, you can overexert and have a heart attack, but that doesn't mean humans should stop eating or should never lift weights, for example! Death comes for all of us, friend. Even Synths or Ghouls. I will eventually die, you will die, Daniel will die, everybody dies, but that doesn't mean that we should fear it. It's not the destination which is important, but the road!"

Nate continued to look at the sky. He remembered Daniel and his smile. It made him feel happiness. Nick was right. It's not the destination, but the road.

The next morning, an entire convoy led by Stanley arrived in Sanctuary from Vault 111. Nate awaited them:

"Stan, did you find anything important for our project?"

"Of course! We found something absolutely amazing. See, any Vault has a reactor that powers up the entire shelter but this one is different. It has not one, but eighteen smaller devices similar to fusion cores, but they produce an enormous amount of energy. Probably they were needed to maintain this entire cryo experiment. We also found computers, entertainment tapes and books. And check this out: we found a strange device that maintains the temperature of everything it touches below zero degrees Celsius, very useful for lowering down the temperatures in the Corvega facility. So, all in all, we stripped the Vault bare."

"Thanks, Stan. Part of me wants to close it forever, to let it rot in darkness, but…"

"Well, close it up if you want. Take one of those cores and power up the door only to shut it forever."

"…But we certainly can use the Vault, at least for now. You Sanctuary people could use it for spare parts, especially for the water purifiers."

"Absolutely."

After half an hour, before leaving for Diamond City, Nate visited once more Nora's grave.

"So, I guess this is farewell, at least for now. I will come visit next time I'm in Sanctuary. Goodbye, Nora!"

Outside the cemetery, the entire Diamond City crew awaited new instructions from Nate. After saying his farewells, the sole survivor proceeded to plan the next move:

"So, we have the pieces of tech found by Stan in Vault 111. I want a few guys to take them to the Corvega facility. The rest of us will return home."

"Guys, would you mind if I go with the Corvega crew? I want to write an article into the Publick Occurrences about our adventures and how the first pieces of technology return to the facility."

"Sure, Piper."

"Thanks."

After Piper left on her road towards the assembly plant, the others left Sanctuary to return to Diamond City. Nick spoke to Nate:

"Hey, Nate, I've got something for you."

"What?"

"Found this in the Vault when I went to get those body bags. I think is from Vault-Tec's database."

Nate couldn't believe his eyes: a photo of himself, Nora and baby Shaun. After so many years, he has the possibility to look at the family he lost, even in this form.

"Oh God… Thanks, Nick. It's incredible."

"Hey, don't mention it. Maybe we will manage to repair one of those pre-War cameras and take a photo of you, Sandra and Daniel as well."

Nate smiled:

"I hope so, buddy… I hope so!"


End file.
